Blood and Data
by Yuuzora
Summary: The digital world has seen peace now for hundreds of years, and nearly all contact eith our world has been cut. Now, an evil group of beings neither human nor digimon threaten the existance of both worlds! A new adventure! Be kind, first fanfic!
1. The Archangle Thinks

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, the show would not have stopped at Frontier. However, I am fairly sure that I do own the plot of this fic. I also own Yuna, Kansei, Satsuki, Kaori, Tora, Mina, Satoru, Naoki, and I think I own Geiburierumon ("Gabriel") and many random bad guys.

Yuuzora: Finally, my first fanfic! I hope that everyone will enjoy it, and forgive me for not sticking to the original stories, but I decided to use my own idea for my first story. R&R if you like, flames will be used to pop my popcorn!

Rein: And so it begins…boringly.

Blood and Data: One and the Same

Chapter 1: What is to Come 

"And from the world of the humans shall rise the Guardians, born with the destiny of the Creators upon them, the eight who are neither digimon nor human yet both all the same."

Geiburierumon sighed heavily as he recited the ancient prophecy under his breath, trying his hardest to believe what the prophecy foretold. For hundreds upon thousands of years he had waited here, at the "heart" of the Digital World for the promised saviors to appear, only to watch his beloved world be torn apart by evil Ever since the Creators departed from existence the malevolent forces at work within the digital world had been disrupting the balance of the world, slowly dragging it under the waves in a sea of chaos. Many skirmishes between the forces of good and evil had been fought since that time, and now the feelings of hate, resentment, and scorn threatened to awaken the First Evil once again. And all that Geiburierumon could do was watch helplessly it happened, able to do nothing as he waited at his post for the promised saviors.

The angelic sentinel stood up from his throne, long dark hair trailing behind him as he moved towards the wall. In this place, the "heart" of the Digital World, every "wall" was in fact made of what appeared to be glass or some strange ice-like crystal, but it was much more than that. The crystal became for Geiburierumon the eyes to the outside world and to the world beyond it when the humans reside. His footsteps echoed hollowly in the empty hall as he made his way to the South wall, their many faceted surfaces each reflecting the Archangel Digimon's image, beautiful and unmarred.

Geiburierumon was a handsome digimon, even for an angel type, with eight ivory wings, long hair, and a face with possibly most beautiful blue eyes there ever were. Perhaps that was because unlike many other angelic digimon, he did not hide his face under a helm. His armor was entirely composed of white gold, from the plates on his shoulders to the guards on his boots. There was no armor covering his chest other than the plates on his shoulders and he also wore a soft white pair of pants along with his boots and gloves. Geiburierumon's strangest feature was quite possibly his hair, black as night. It was long and hard to tell where it ended because of the wings on his back. All eight were folded at the moment, to allow easier movement on the ground.

Geiburierumon stopped in front of the wall, again bringing complete and total silence to the "heart". Then with one gloved hand, the angel reached out and touched the crystal that made up the wall, and its ice clear color began to darken, first to a solid blue, then to a dark shade of navy. That navy quickly darkened as well and soon became dotted with tiny glowing flecks of white, and a sliver of silver materialized among them. The vision of the human world clarified as a dark street became visible in the nighttime shadows, and among them an even darker shadow stalked, something that did not belong in the human's world but to the other. Most likely it was one of the Fallen Ones that had made it through the barrier between worlds, seeking more weak places to help others break through. Break through to the human world, and conquer it as they did the digimon's!

There was one light still shining from a single room in one house, illuminating the room's interior. In that room, sitting before her computer screen, was a single young girl typing furiously on the keyboard. Geiburierumon thought for a moment that he could even hear the furious tapings of the busy keys as he watched the computer girl continue working.

Of course, she was one of them, the promised Chosen Ones. It had taken Geiburierumon many tries these past few nights to locate all of the Chosen, but with the final revelation of this one's location they could begin.

Hopefully, Geiburierumon thought, it is not too late.

His hand lifted of the crystal surface but the vision did not fade. Instead it got steadily clearer until it was almost as if he was standing directly behind the computer-happy teen. Geiburierumon's hand reached out towards the vision girl, and then through her, to touch the screen of the computer gently. Then he stepped back again, letting the scene fade. Before it did, though, he watched as the computer's screen went black and a message typed itself out in bold white letters.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Reply? Y/N

Yuuzora: So? Did you like it? I think it's an ok job for the first time I've ever tried writing fan fiction! And if things seem boring in this chapter, I'll try to make it better in the next one, when we meet the main character! I'm not sure just how many it will be before the get into the digital world though….

Rein: Like that's a surprise. You're just making it up as you go along, aren't you?

Yuuzora: No…ok maybe. Anyways, read and review, and if you have any tips for this newbie feel free to suggest them!


	2. Fate?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, the show would not have stopped at Frontier. However, I am fairly sure that I do own the plot of this fic, as well as Yuna, Kansei, Satsuki, Kaori, Tora, Mina, Satoru, Naoki, and I think I own Geiburierumon ("Gabriel") , the Soul Lights, and many random bad guys. I also own Yuna's crappy laptop :P

Yuuzora: Flashes her cheesiest smile and dorky peace sign All right, chapter two is go! Sorry it took me forever to update, but I got in a bit of trouble after failing a Health test. But now I'm back, so everything's fine! I'll also try to make it a lot longer that the first one.

Oh my God, Yuuzora has a gasp! review! My first review already? Can this be true? I'm so happy!!! Begins crying buckets, using Rein's tail to dry her tears

AikoNamika: So glad you liked the beginning! I swear on all that I believe in that I shall do by best to make the rest of the story even better!

Rein: In this chapter, Yuna Hiroto becomes the main character. And when fate knocks on her door, things are going to get weird fast as she plunges into an unknown world, and she discovers deep secrets about herself not even she knew! To find out who she really is, read…

Blood and Data: One and the Same

Chapter 2: Fate?

"What the hell?! NOOO!!!!!!"

Yuna Hiroto slammed her fists down hard on the scratched wooden surface of her computer desk, cursing rather loudly as the screen of her computer went black, right in the middle of an epic role play! She had been at it for nearly six hours now, just to have her precious posts and beloved adventure go down the drain. All of that work writing and typing, and she couldn't even finish the stupid rp. That was Yuna's crappy luck for you, always causing something to go wrong just as she was having the time of her life.

The blue haired teen cursed again as she gazed over at her clock, realizing that it was so late in the night that it was already early! With a groan Yuna slumped back against the chair she was sitting in when she realized how drained she would be all day. But before she could get some sleep, she had to figure out what was wrong with her old, banged up laptop. Hopefully it was just something small, and not a big virus like the one it had caught last summer.

With a moan Yuna sat up again, brushing a strand of her short electric blue hair out of her sapphire eyes and adjusting her navy dyed headband. Hair, eyes, and even mostly everything Yuna ever wore was some shade of blue, including the flannel pajamas she was wearing at the moment, with the exception of the occasional black or silver garment. Even her fuzzy socks were a light powder blue color, with a single grey stripe around the ankles. The only non-blue articles of clothing that she was wearing just then were the silver fingerless gloves with black stripes on the back of her hands that she always wore for some reason or other wile on the computer. Her "comp gloves" she called them. Her skin was fairly pale, due to her strange preference to stay away from the sun, save for one point on her neck where her fair skin was imprinted with a black mark that resembled a four pointed star. She could not remember how she had received it, but the computer addict was fairly sure that it wasn't a scar.

Yuna yawned lightly and stretched, her right hand coming to rest upon her star mark. Immediately she felt much more energetic and smiled to herself. It was the strangest thing, but she always felt better after laying her hand on the black star, like there was some sort of energy there to keep her going even when she didn't want to. This reminded her to hurry up and fix the computer so she could get a little sleep before her brother came in and woke her up for his morning cartoons. That left her with a considerably small amount of time to figure out what was wrong with the poor old battered and bruised grey laptop. She turned to the screen, only to find that it had changed again.

"What the-how the heck did this get here?"

The "this" in question was a message flashing across the screen in large white letters. It wasn't an e-mail or instant message, but more like it came from the computer itself. But that was impossible, Yuna told herself, right? And even more mysterious was what the message said.

"Do you believe in fate? Reply Yes of No?"

Yuna read the message out loud at least five times before deciding what to reply. What could happen, other than possibly crashing the computer or getting another virus? Well, Yuna thought, nothing ventured, nothing gained, as the quote goes. Making up her mind, the blue loving girl clicked the appropriate choice and "Yes" glowed a brighter white for a moment, then the screen started swirling and strange, cryptic messages written in digital code began to race about the screen. Only one phrase was readable, glowing bright silver instead of white.

"Your path is set. Now, step forward to realize your fate, o Guardian. Step forward and redeem the world you created!"

Yuna had barely enough time to read the screen before there was a bright flash of light that for a moment engulfed the room, and then she was gone through the portal. Her whole body seared with pain as she felt herself being pulled from the world she knew, a burning ache pulsing in her neck as she left the human world. It felt like an intense cold and hot fire was burning in her blood, searing her from the inside, and Yuna thought that she wouldn't survive the trip to the other side of the portal. Instead, there was one last bolt of pain and she blacked out, to land minutes later unconscious in a place very far from home.

Outside

A dark and twisted shape watched in quiet as the teen girl it had been watching for days disappeared into the portal that would most certainly transport the unsuspecting fool to the other world. So, Geiburierumon, it thought to itself, you are finally summoning Them, are you? What a fool, playing right into my Master's hands.

"The fool!" it hissed aloud. Then, in a much different manner than the blue haired girl, the thing disappeared to tell its master the news.

Inside, a short wile later

Hojo Hiroto ran into his older sister's room and pounced on the bet, laughing loudly at what he thought to be a rude awakening from his sister Yuna. But there was no answering groan under the bulk of the covers, so the hyperactive ten year old decided to try a different method.

"Yuna, hey Yuna! Wake up! It's time for morning cartoons!"

Still no response. Confused, little Hojo threw the covers off of the bed only to find his sister's many fluffy stuffed animals scattered about and nothing else. Should Yuna have been there, he would have been laughing his head of to think that Yuna, queen of Karate class and mistress of the computer still sleeps with stuffed animals, but now the little soccer playing pest was worried.

"Yuna? Where are you sis?! YUNA!?!"

Rein: So, how'd everyone like it?

Yuna: It was pretty good, I'd say! But did you, uh sweatdrop, have to tell everyone about my plushies?

Yuuzora: Sorry, couldn't resist!

Yuna: That was a secret! You don't just go telling the whole freaking online world people's secrets!!

Yuuzora: Oh, put a sock in it, or I'll do evil grin horrible things to you in this fic!

Yuna: Did you not see at the pain at the end of my part?! I think that was pretty horrible!

Yuuzora: Yes, but it could be much worse! Mwahahaha!

Rein: locks crazed author in a closet Read and review please ! Next chappy, we meet the team and Geiburierumon explains everything! Well, some things, at least. Until then, this is Okapi Rein signing off!

Yuuzora: muffled Hey! Sign-offs is mine!


	3. Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, the show would have gone on forever! However, I am fairly sure that I do own the plot of this fic, as well as Yuna, Kansei, Satsuki, Kaori, Tora, Mina, Satoru, Naoki, and I think I own Geiburierumon ("Gabriel") , the Soul Lights, and many random bad guys. Also, I own the legendary weapons of Tsukimon, Yaibamon, Jakkarumon, Suishokumon, Yumemon, Erufumon, Mamushimon, and Rosutomon. Please don't laugh at the names; it took me hours over my Japanese-English online dictionary to come up with them. Lastly, I do not own Mrs. Kinsey, Yuna's algebra teacher. She was actually my real life algebra teacher, who is to blame for many evil headaches!

Rein: Well that's a long disclaimer. I bet it's longer than the chapter!

Yuuzora: It is not! Quit making fun of me! I'll have you know that this is a very long chapter by my standards!

Rein: Whatever…..

Yuna: Now, will you _please _finally put in something eventful? I'm getting bored just sitting here!

Yuuzora: A-all right. I've had some major writer's block for months now. Since school is now out, though, I will try my best to become active in my story writing now! I swear it!

Ookami: Don't believe her, she never keeps her promises.

Yuuzora: Hey, I made you a muse! Wasn't that keeping my promise?

Ookami: --' You only stuck me here so I would stop annoying you.

Blood and Data: One and the Same

Chapter 3: Labyrinth

Yuna's POV

For someone who practically _lives_ for online role plays and video games, I consider myself fairly realistic; I know the difference between fantasy and reality. At least that's what I thought until one night when my computer went crazy and this weird message appeared asking me if I believed in fate! I had thought it was just some crazy hacker or something messing with the computer, or that it had caught yet another virus, but something told me that it wasn't. It was like there was this voice inside my head that kept repeating "Answer, answer!". _'What the heck,' _I thought, _'I've got nothing else to do until my computer gets fixed'_, so I replied "Yes". Definitely on the top tens list of the stupidest things I've ever done, right up there with the time I nearly set the kitchen on fire trying to cook a surprise meal for mom and dad.

Anyway, after I entered my answer to the message-thing, the computer started _glowing_, and I don't mean in the usual way. The screen nearly exploded with this blinding white light and the only thing that I could remember after that was the same blinding light; there was no sound, no way of telling what was really happening, just this intense light. I screamed once, I think, or maybe many times, before I lost consciousness completely. Before I blacked out, thought, I thought I heard a voice like someone talking. It was low and soft, sounding almost like a hiss. It was a strange, creepy voice, with an even stranger warning.

"So, the guardians have returned at last. Beware, night child, for your power is your curse as well as your blessing."

I must have fainted after that, the words echoing in my mind. Minutes, hours, or even days after I lost consciousness, I finally woke up in a strange new place, and I had the feeling that I could not be farther from home.

After what seemed like an eternity of darkness, I finally awoke to this strange blue light shining brightly in front of my face. I suppose had been lying on a hard floor made of stone wile I was unconscious, or something like it, since my whole body ached from all that time I must have spent in that cramped position. I wanted to fall asleep again, to escape the pain, but that only served to make the blue glow burn fiercer, as if it didn't want me to fall asleep. _Go away!_ I thought, annoyed at the irritating glow, _I'm tired! Just let me stay here in bed for five more minutes_… Then, with a shock, I remembered that I wasn't in my bed, or anywhere near it for that matter, but lying on some hard floor somewhere. My eyes snapped open only to find a strange whirling cloud of glowing blue, almost fiery stuff. Its glow reflected of the strange glass walls of the room, giving the whole room an eerie blue glow. Not that I minded it; blue IS my favorite color after all. As I stared blankly up at it, the blue glow formed itself into a small fiery sphere and hovered over to where I was still lying on the floor. I moaned sleepily and turned over to lie on my side just like I did every morning when my little brother would go and wake me up and closed my eyes against the glow that filled the room. The bright light was beginning to get annoying and I wanted to sleep!

The blue…thing glowed brighter, almost like it was scolding me for not paying attention. It reminded me all too much of my algebra teacher, a mean old lady from America by the name of Mrs. Kinsey. Man is that woman annoying. Well, almost as annoying as the stupid glowing thing, anyway.

'_Stop getting distracted, Yuna'_, I thought to myself, _'why do you have to have such a short attention span?'_

The glowing blue thing seemed to have the same idea and started to zoom into my face and shine brighter to wake me up. In my mind I saw a scene play from one of my favorite video games: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It was when Navi was attempting to wake Link up from his dreaming, the little annoying ball of blue darting around the sleepy hero as she scolded him. I knew from the harsh blue glow against my eyelids that this was exactly what my own little annoyance was doing now, save for the fact that the sphere remained mute. Try as I might I could not ignore the annoying globe that was trying so desperately to catch my attention.

I moaned softly and opened my eyes to see the little orb of blue fire hovering about an inch away from my face. It pulsed as it "saw" me open my eyes, and I saw it as a sign of exasperation; I'm sure that if the sphere could talk, it would have been saying something like "Finally, I thought she'd never wake up!" I sat up, listening to my bones make soft popping sounds as I did, and gazed around the room I was sitting in.

Each wall seemed to be made of glass and no matter what direction I looked my reflection would stare back at me, the blue ball of fire hovering right beside it. Only one of the walls had a door, and as I walked over to examine it later I noticed that it was actually just a hole carved out into the wall, leading into a mirrored hallway. The room itself was only lit by the glowing globe beside me, giving the very air around up a bluish tint. The ceiling was made of the same material as the walls, which was either glass or crystal, as was the floor beneath my feet. All the reflections everywhere made me feel uneasy, like I was being watched by someone besides the little glowing sphere beside me.

I didn't remember how I arrived in the room, other than it had something to do with my computer going crazy after and that strange message. The only way in or out appeared to be the single door shaped opening the farthest of the four walls. The gamer in me told me to go through it, that this would probably be just like any dungeon in any of the random games I have played over the years but my rational side told me that to go down that hallway could easily end with me getting into a whole lot of trouble. I stood near the exit of the room weighing my options as blue light bounced off the reflective walls of the chamber. If I followed the hallway, it could lead me to the exit and then I might meet someone who could tell me where I was and why I was here. However, I could also get lost or caught by someone…or something. It wasn't that I believed monsters had anything to do with this, but it just seemed natural for me to assume there were hoards of evil creatures were likely waiting in the halls of this strange place. I suppose that's what happens when you spend too many hours playing video games.

After much internal debating, the video game loving side of my won the battle and I decided to follow the hallway to wherever it led. After all, I wasn't going to find out where I was or my way home if I just stood around worrying about it. The blue sphere followed me as I stepped through the opening to the long hallway, illuminating the way for me as I walked. The floor was cool under my socked feet as I walked down the long corridor, the cold creeping up from the hard floor and through the fuzzy fabric. I gazed around as I walked, looking for any other hallways or rooms, and I came to another opening after a few minutes of wandering lost in the hallway. I followed that path down a different hallway for some time before finding two more openings, one in each wall. I sighed as I contemplated which way to go, having spent enough hours lost in the Firewall in the game Star Ocean: Till the End of Time to know that a single wrong turn could lead you to being lost for hours in a maze of pathways. Thankfully, my glowing companion seemed to know its way around the place and flew down the second hallway, the one farther down my path and to the right. I ran after it, not wanting to lose my only light source in the empty hallways.

'_If I follow it,'_ I thought as I ran, _'it might lead me to the exit. Or at least to whoever brought me here.'_

After three more right turns and four left I was beginning to doubt my glowing guide. It seemed like I had been following it through the different halls four at least an hour, if not more. What if this thing was just getting me lost? What if I never found my way out, or the way home? My mind became clouded with doubts and I slowed my pace. The blue sphere stopped as I came to a halt in the passage, my worries taking me over. Every pathway here looked the same, so I could have been going around in circles the whole time. The little orb of light floated over to me as I thought my troubled thoughts, its glow turning soft as it came to hover in the air directly in front of my face. It pulsed softly, its light comforting, as if the little fiery blue ball was telling me to not give up hope and continue on my way.

"All right, all right. I'll keep following you." I said softly to it, though my voice sounded many times louder than I had intended it to in the quiet passage way. My echo bounced off the walls and I shivered, suddenly uncomfortable in the lonely hallway. After having come so far I had finally decided that I was the only living thing in the passage, save perhaps for the orb which I had yet to figure out weather or not it could be classified as a living thing.

We continued our journey down the same hallway for what I guessed to be another half hour, never taking a single turn. The only sounds in the passage were my footsteps echoing hollowly off the walls and my quiet breathing. I wished that I had my CD player with me as well as my case of CDs. Most of the music I listened too at the time was American Country Music, oddly enough. My cousin had forced me to listen to a Tim McGraw CD once and I had been listening to that same kind of music ever since. Although Rascal Flatts, Montgomery Gentry, and Nickel Creek were my favorites, my most listened to CD remained the Tim McGraw CD that my cousin had given me. As I walked on I began to quietly sing the final verse of "Angel Boy" to drown out the silence. I have a rather low voice for a girl, so it made sense that I sung the songs that guy artists sang instead of the higher pitched tunes of female singers. I was glad that I was the only one to hear my singing, for I feared if anyone else was to listen their ears would surely bleed from how badly I sang. People always told me back home that I was a good singer, but for some reason or another I hated the way my own voice sounded when I tried to sing along to my music. Still, my singing was better than the eerie silence that occupied the passage, and for some reason the sphere seemed to like it and started to fly in circles around me.

After a while I began to see a dim light up ahead, the exact same color as the floating sphere beside me. As I walked further in that direction it assumed the outline of a door and began to shine brighter, and continued to glow with more intensity until I finally approached the door.

The room at the end of the long maze could have been an exact copy of the one I awoke in, were it not for one major difference: in the center of the chamber stood a pillar that was made of the same kind of mirrored surface as the rest of the world inside this strange labyrinth. On top of the pillar sat a large sapphire sphere, lit from inside by strange light, causing the whole room to glow with a dark blue light. The little floating blue orb flew over to rest directly above the glowing jewel and began to pulse.

'_Touch it'_, a soft voice inside my head said, _'Touch it and your questions shall be answered, Yuna.'_ I looked around the room, searching for the speaker, but no one was in the room but me and the glowing blue orb. That voice was so strange, coming from within me and yet from someone else. My gaze settled on the floating orb, and it pulsed brighter as I looked at it, seeming to answer my question.

"Was it…you? You were speaking to me in my mind, weren't you?" I asked the orb. As I glanced at one of the mirrored walls I saw that in my surprise that my eyes had grown as round as the Frisbee my beloved dog Mashiro would often beg me to throw for him. My awe filled eyes returned their gaze to the orb, and I saw it flash a blinding white as I questioned it. Again I heard the words speaking to me in my own head, an alien yet familiar voice calling out in my mind. As it spoke to me, it again told me to step forward and touch the jewel.

'_Do not worry, I mean you no harm. If you truly wish to know why you are here, you must first touch the jewel. Only then will your questions be answered, Yuna Hiroto.'_ The orb pulsed with each word, proving that it was indeed the source of the words said inside my mind.

I didn't know whether or not to listen to it, but I felt as if I had to, or else the multitude of questions that buzzed around in my mind would never be answered. It seemed that I really had no choice but to follow the orb's orders. I stepped forward and reached out towards the glowing jewel, letting my fingers brush its cool surface. Tiny flames as dark blue as the night began to dance around the jewel's surface, although they did not feel hot, and soon the entire jewel as well as my hand were consumed by the colored fire. Though the flames weren't hot, the same pain that had went through my body when I had first come to this place began to flow through me. Before I could react the fire began to consume me, and for the second time that day I fell unconscious, not knowing where I would awaken.

"Hello? Hey miss, are you alright? Guys, I think she's getting up!" I awoke to hearing a loud voice in my ear, high and full of curiosity; a child's voice. I groaned and opened my eyes, blinking several times as I gazed at the face of the little girl who had woken me up. Mahogany eyes full of concern and innocence stared down at me, light brown bangs falling into the little girl's eyes as she watched over me. I had collapsed again, it seemed, but this time I was not alone. I rubbed my sore neck as I sat up, the small bones popping as I pressured them with my gloved hand. The little girl smiled brightly as I mumbled to myself about being rudely awaken from a nice nap twice that day.

"Why is it I always have to faint, and just when I'm starting to like it, someone has to come and wake me up" I complained to myself, causing the little girl watching me to giggle rather loudly. Her bright smile and shining eyes were full of happiness despite the fact that she too must have been lost there. As proof that she was in the same situation as I was a little glowing pink bubble of light floated just above her shoulder, looking like a different colored double of the one that had been guiding me through the maze before. My own blue orb of light was currently resting on my head, making the air around the top of my head glow bright blue, although it wasn't nearly as strong a light as the one it had produced to lead me through the mirrored labyrinth. The girl caught my gaze to her bubble and smiled even wider, her bright eyes sparkling in the bright light of the room we were in.

"Yep, I've got a bubble thingy too! Everyone here does, though I don't know why. Look around, we're not alone here you know!" she giggled again and motioned around the room, her arms spread widely to emphasize her words. I followed her movement around the room to find several others, at least five besides us sitting in random places in the large room, each with a small glowing sphere of a different color floating somewhere near them.

Standing not too far away from us was another girl who appeared about my age, if not a little older, wearing a dark green long sleeved nightgown with gold trim around the neckline. Her hair was an odd color, somewhat like the ash grey color a good pencil leaves on white drawing paper. It was long, longer than mine anyway, and was tied back in a thick braid with a dark ribbon. She wore glasses, but not like the huge dorky looking ones like my dad wore; these glasses made her look sophisticated and intelligent. Behind the lenses I could see that her eyes were the exact shade of mahogany as the girl who had woke me up. Above her shoulder floated a glowing golden orb, contrasting with the almost silvery color of her hair. As she turned her face to get a better look at me I could see that her left eye had a scar running over it, but the eye itself did not seem to be damaged. She was watching the girl beside me very intently with a somewhat concerned look.

The next member of the group was sitting against the wall a few feet away from me, watching us carefully with his blizzard blue eyes. He was probably at least four inches taller than me when standing and about my age, although he could have passed for a year or two older if he wanted too. His hair was dark brown and slightly messy, ending below the collar of his dark red t-shirt. He was also wearing black sweatpants with no socks, his bare feet lying perfectly still on the cold floor. It was easy to tell by just looking at him that he must have practiced many forms of martial arts, and with such a well toned body he must have had legions of fangirls at school. If I had been one to look at guys, I would have called him handsome, but I had more important things to do in my life than swoon over some hot guy like the airheads in my school did, such as playing video games or hanging out online. A crimson colored orb floated beside him, and he waved quietly to me as I gazed over in his direction. He flashed me a perfect smile that would have made many a girl collapse on the floor as I looked over in his direction.

Another member of the small band was staring in his direction from her spot in a corner and, had I been closer, I was sure that I would see her drooling. This girl too was about my age, with a bronze ponytail that ended at her shoulders and honey brown eyes. She was taller than me, I could see that much as she stood there, and all she was wearing was an orange frilly spaghetti strap tank top and a matching pair of short shorts. If I were her, I would be hiding somewhere instead of staring dumbly at the boy with the crimson sphere. Her own sphere was an orange color and floated about a foot away from her, pulsing in what looked like a disapproving way. I saw her immediately for what she must be: a preppy airhead who obsesses constantly over guys. It almost made me laugh to see her bubble's scorn for her staring habit.

Another boy near my age was wandering around the room, looking confused as he loosely held a book in his hands whose cover read "The complete works of Sherlock Holmes". His hair was somewhat short and spiky at the ends, a lighter shade of brown than the boy with the crimson orb and streaked with bright orange. His eyes were lime green behind the large, thick lenses of his glasses, and the look they held was one of utter disbelief. This boy was only taller than me by about an inch or so, and he wore a white long sleeved shirt with yellow and black stripes on the shoulders, as well as a pair of loose yellow pants and a fuzzy black pair of slippers. His orb of lime green light followed him as he paced uneasily, looking like an overgrown firefly to me as it tried to keep up. He hadn't seemed to notice me at all as he walked, trying to absorb every last detail of this new mirrored room.

A yawn drew my eyes to another guy sitting cross legged on the floor reading some comic that I couldn't identify from where I stood. His tired eyes were a dark emerald green with streaks of red across them, no doubt from lack of sleep, but I could see that his mouth was curled at the edges with a goofy smile. His short mint green hair was a mess where it wasn't hidden from my sight by a backwards green and white baseball cap and his nighttime clothing was a simple green t-shirt with a single white stripe across it and a green pair of pajama pants. Hovering beside his face was a dark green sphere, pulsing in a pattern of laughter. He looked up from his comic to meet my gaze, giving me a small smile as he did so.

The little girl beside me smiled broader as she watched me finish my inspection of the room and I turned back to get a better look at her. Her hair was a very pale shade of brown and pulled back into two pigtails that hung past her shoulders, and her pink bubble still floated to the left of her. Her white nightgown with pink trim was immaculately clean, and I noticed that her pigtails were tied by pink ribbons that matched those trimmings. She was a very cheerful looking girl with rosy cheeks and her beaming smile and she looked very friendly, despite her love for the dreaded pink color. The little girl was also the youngest there at what I guessed to be about ten years old and I was surprised to see how calm she was. If she and the others had gotten here the same way I had, I would have thought that such a young girl would be afraid of such a place. I returned her happy smile as best as I could as I looked up at her from where I was sitting on the mirrored ground and decided to break the silence that was beginning to settle in the room.

"So, there are seven of us now?" I asked her from my spot on the ground, waiting for her response. She surprised me by shaking her head and shifting her gaze to the wall that was standing a few feet behind my back. Her smile became a bit uneasy as she looked behind me, and her voice became somewhat uneasy as she spoke.

"There is one more, behind you. I guess you didn't see him before. He hasn't said anything since he got here, and it's kind of freaking me out." She said in a soft voice, hoping the boy behind me didn't hear her.

I turned around to take a look at the final member of the group and shivered as a pair of blazing golden eyes met my blue gaze. He was standing a few feet behind me, leaning against the mirrored surface of the wall, and despite the light of the room he seemed to be standing in shadow. It was hard to tell how old this mysterious boy was, but I estimated him to be about the same age as most of the others: about fourteen. His messy dark purple hair fell almost to his shoulders and his dark bangs shaded most of his face, but his eyes seemed to glow through the darkness to stare into my soul. Those eyes were creepy, but there was something else about them that made them unnerving. It was almost like he could see through me, into me. What skin of his I could see was fairly pale and I guessed that he stood about a bit over an inch or so above my head, but it wasn't easy to tell for sure. His clothes were just as dark as the shadows that seemed to surround him despite the light of the room: a hooded black sweatshirt and black pants. He wore black socks on his feet as well and black gloves on his hands; all that black created a strange kind of dark aura around him, and it was beginning to creep me out. His orb of light was dark purple, and hovered just behind him. He looked like the kind of person who was best left alone, and I was happy to turn around and leave him alone. I turned away from the dark individual to face the girl with the pink bubble, watching her glowing orb fly in circles around her as she giggled happily.

"Okay, so, what's your name? And just how did we all get here anyways?" I asked her, my little floating sphere rotating circles around me where I sat. The ten year old giggled and pointed to herself as she bounced up and down in place. That infectious smile of hers was playing across her face again as she introduced herself.

"Me? I'm Tora! And over there," Tora said, pointing over to the silver-haired girl with the golden bubble, "is big sister Mina! The boy in red and black is Kansei, the one drooling by him is Satsuki, the glasses boy is Satoru, and the comic book guy is Kaori!"

"Call me Cory" Kaori called from his spot, looking up from his comic with a grin.

"Sorry, I forgot! Yeah, he likes to be called Cory. Oh, I don't know Mr. Creepy's name, by the way, but it would be a big help if you'd tell me yours! I like to make sure that everyone knows everyone else! It's easier to get along that way." Tora quickly continued. I wondered how she could talk at that speed and not run out oxygen.

"Oh, my name's Yuna." I replied quietly. Across the room the members of the group either nodded or waved, except for Satsuki and the quiet guy, and Cory even yelled out a quick 'hey' without a glance from his comic. "If you wouldn't mind answering my other question now…."

"Oh, how we got here? Well, you see, none of us really know. Mina and I," she indicated her sister, "were just checking the time on our auntie's computer when we got this strange message thing. I clicked the 'yes' button, though Mina told me not to, and next thing we knew we were in some weird room with two glowing bubble thingies! We had to fallow some confusing hall thingy to get here and, well, here we are!" Tora finished her story. "Everyone else said pretty much the same thing."

"I was ordering early morning pizza." commented Cory, his eyes still on his comic.

"I was at an online book store, looking for some new books to read. I've run out of reading material already, and I was just at the book store last week!" Satoru sighed, his voice sounding just a bit whiney as he spoke.

"I was finding directions to my next karate tournament. Unfortunately, my computer had other ideas. Guess I'll never win first place now!" Kansei said with a nervous laugh as he looked around the room. He didn't seem to notice Satsuki watching him at all.

"I was online shopping!" Satsuki had finally stopped drooling over Kansei long enough to speak in a loud, annoying voice, "But I just couldn't figure out how to get the clothes into my shopping cart, can you believe that?" I could, I thought to myself, but I decided to remain quiet when she started cackling loudly. I was forced to clamp my hands down against my ears to drown out the crow like sound. That girl's harsh laugh was starting to hurt my sensitive ears and, to my amusement, I saw Kansei reach up to cover his as well.

As I shielded my poor defenseless eardrums from the painful sound I stole a glance back at the strange boy behind me, wondering if he would share his story with us. His golden eyes were closed now, and he looked like he was trying his hardest to ignore Satsuki's harsh laughter. _Would someone please shut her up!_ I thought bitterly to myself as I protected my ears. _I'll go deaf if she doesn't stop! _Satsuki just continued her hysterical laugher while the rest of the group gave her annoyed looks. Even little Tora was beginning to look pretty angry! Below the laughing sound, though, I thought that I could just barely hear something else. It was the sound of footsteps, coming from somewhere nearby. I looked behind me again to see the space empty, the dark haired boy gone from his mirrored corner. Instead, I saw his reflection on the wall's surface standing right beside my own, his fierce eyes staring across the room toward the laughing idiot on the other side. I turned to see him standing there, eyes glowing, as he glared at Satsuki who was still going insane with her horrible sounding laughter. The others and I stared at him, all wondering what he was doing away from his corner.

"…shut up." One phrase, that's all he said, but the mysterious boy's cold voice and commanding gold eyes were enough to slap Satsuki back into reality, if this place could be called reality anyway. She stared at the golden eyed boy with a look on her face that said '_you didn't just say that to **me**, did you_!' The bronze haired teen's honey colored eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the one who had insulted her. _She must not be used to having people talk back to her,_ I thought sourly, _she's probably one of those dumb "popular girls" who everyone secretly hates. It almost makes me feel sorry for them. Almost._

Satsuki blinked at the boy who had so rudely insulted her, her honey colored eyes wide with shock that someone would actually think of speaking to her of all people in such a tone. She stayed that way until her personal bubble of light, in a sudden burst of energy, flew straight at the dumbstruck girl and physically smacked her right on the side of her face! Although I couldn't hear anything, apparently Satsuki could and from what she said it sounded like the human and orb thing had actually started an argument.

"Hey, what did you that for? How was I supposed to know they found it annoying? Well **sorry**! It's not my fault some people can't appreciate the beautiful sound of my voice! What, it is **so** beautiful! Honestly! And just **whose** idea was it to take us here anyway?" By then the rest of us were all staring at Satsuki, either wondering if she had gone insane or questioning whether or not she had even been sane in the first place. All though the last bit of her outburst did make a bit of sense. Looking around, I could see that everyone had the same question on their mind: just who had sent us here, and where was here anyway? As far as we could tell, there was no one else here at all, or at least not anyone human. There was this strange feeling like we were being watched, though, and it was starting to creep me out.

"You know, maybe we were brought here by aliens or something. This could be the inside of their ship!" Cory suggested as he put aside his comic. "You see, nowhere on Earth is all crystal, is it? So, we can't still be on planet earth!"

"Not likely," Satoru replied with a shake of his head, "since no one has ever proven the existence of extraterrestrial life forms. Aliens and other planets are nothing more than modern day fairytales."

"…perhaps this is not another planet, but it is indeed another world. Can you not feel it?" the boy with golden eyes said quietly. His voice was…emotionless, like he couldn't care less where we were. He probably would have used the same voice to tell us about today's weather. He looked down at me as he spoke, his inhuman eyes again searching my mind for something. And, as much as he scared me, I had to agree with him; ever since I had found myself in that room, I had known that we were no longer in the human world.

"But if we aren't in our world anymore, then where are we?" I questioned him as I tried my hardest to hold his gaze. We all wanted to know where we were, and he seemed to be the most likely to know. Instead of answering me, though, he turned away from my gaze and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. Even I do not know where we are." He replied. It was strange, but I thought I could almost hear him add a low "I'm sorry" at the end. This time he had actually sounded worried, almost even sad, but I couldn't understand why. I was about to question him further when I heard a loud voice speak out from the other side of the room, commanding and strong, and I could tell by their expressions that the others had heard it as well.

"Perhaps I can tell you," the voice said, "if you are willing to listen, my Chosen Ones."

Yuna: That was…long, well, at least coming from you Zora!

Rein: Long, but not very well written. It's a wonder you even passed Literature!

Yuuzora: Well, at least it was long!

Rein: "Quality over quantity", remember that.

Ookami: Now that you've read the story, click the little 'review' button at the bottom of the page and leave you questions, comments, complaints, flames, tips or whatever for Yuuzora to read. Writing tips are especially welcomed!

Rein: In other words, review or Yuna and I will go after you with our almighty sporks and foons!


End file.
